Wagging Your Tail Won't Compensate For It
by connolise
Summary: It's a puppy love, it is. And Momoi is the only one who notices everything. Initial Aomine/Kuroko


_**Wagging Your Tail Won't Compensate For It**_

I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. /feels no remorse whatsoever

* * *

It was Momoi who first claimed to realise it. Aomine raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with this look that said that she was probably out of her mind. Momoi snickered with those sly eyes and scooted closer to elbow him softly on his hip and Aomine refrained from groaning because that was simply not manly.

"I have been watching, Aomine-kun." Momoi repeated like Aomine hadn't heard her the first time even though the dark-skinned boy was definitely just in denial. "You practically undress Tetsu-kun with your eyes."

"Shouldn't you be jealous, then, Momoi?" Aomine asked her, trying to change the topic.

"Not really, after all, Tetsu-kun is a good person. It's no wonder anyone would fall for him." Momoi shrugged, her smile widening. "Anyway, just admit that you are so much in love with him already, Aomine-kun!"

Aomine scoffed much too quickly to be normal. "There is no way I would be lovesick over that kind of guy!"

Momoi's eyes looked at him in pity but her smile got even wider if possible and she trudged away, humming some love songs Aomine later heard in the radio.

* * *

Aomine was not sure how many times he had slapped himself for letting his eyes wander toward wherever Kuroko was. First, it was during their warming up, then during the drills, then during that inner practice game. Worst of all was when Kise gave Kuroko a popsicle after practice and the white-haired boy had eaten it quite...erotically. Momoi had smirked again, and Aomine suspected pictures of it would soon be developed, seeing that her mobile kept flashing.

Damn hormones, Aomine cursed when he dunked the ball in during practice the next day, closing his eyes and opening them frantically as he noticed that Kuroko was always in his line of vision.

Wait, why is Kise always there when he as far as glances at Kuroko? (Not that Aomine looks at Kuroko that often. Really.)

Aomine did not get to growl so much, as Akashi, with his cold, cold, freezing and ruthless eyes, stopped everyone on their tracks and stomped towards the ace of the team. The remaining players watched in silence and anticipation. It was always a sight when Akashi had to personally put his hands in.

"I don't accept of this crush of yours." Akashi said calmly, but his eyes said LISTEN OR DIE, NO WAIT, JUST DIE. But fortunately, nothing too sharp was in the vicinity EXCEPT HIS OWN NAILS. "You too, Ryouta." he added, turning to the blond in such terrifying speed.

"Huh, what?" Kise looked around, purely confused.

"I don't have a crush on Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, ears red.

Everyone literally stared at the latter of the two; some with amused smiles and some with even more bewildered raised eyebrows. Momoi hugged herself and laughed at him inside.

Then everyone turned to Kuroko, who just stood there as though no one was even saying his name. Akashi looked at him in satisfaction and ruffled his hair.

"Good, stay platonic." the captain then let the game continue.

Kise still looked around, unsure, then he poked Aomine's arm to ask him what the hell did Akashicchi mean by that. Aomine, who just recently recovered from the fiery blush his face had lighted, swatted him in the face and Kise, feeling challenged even though he was still clueless, clawed him in response.

Akashi threw two basketballs at the same time, which landed on both Aomine and Kise's heads and caused them to skid on the floor. Momoi took her chance to take pictures of the idiotic looks the two expressed as they rubbed their heads and shouted bloody murders at each other (maybe because they doubted they would come back alive if they did so to their red-haired captain).

"I said no puppy loves in the team."

Kuroko sighed and scurried to where the two were still fighting like kittens. He stood between them but they failed to notice him. Akashi raised an eyebrow at him and Murasakibara decided to sit down already because the scene was killing his boredom and it was fun to watch.

"Aomine-kun. Kise-kun." Kuroko carefully spoke, thus resulting in the two boys sandwiching him to halt and shriek in surprise at finding someone grinding against them without any warning.

"Eh, Kurokocchi? I'm sorry!" Kise said, caressing Kuroko on too many places.

"Never mind that." Kuroko decidedly sighed, turning to Aomine, who jolted at the sudden attention. "Aomine-kun."

"Uh, yeah?"

Kuroko asked, almost too innocently, "Do you really have a crush on me?"

They choked; everyone on something they breathed in and Murasakibara on the crisps he had gracefully sneaked under his shirt. Aomine wondered if maybe he could try choking to death to avoid having to answer that question. But Kuroko's eyes stayed fixed on him and before he even knew it, he had nodded.

The smaller boy smiled. "That's nice."

Aomine tilted his head. "That's your answer?" he rasped out.

Kuroko nodded. "I'm sorry. But I have to settle my heart for the six of you."

"What." Akashi started, and as he slowly looked around, he was greeted with the view of Midorima hiding his flustered face behind a pair of sunglasses, Murasakibara with his pack of crisps, Kise's face burning in (finally) realisation, and Momoi looking like herself.

"I can't believe this." Akashi massaged his forehead. "You guys are in love with Tetsuya. All of you." And did he just see some of the guys from the second string turn around before meeting his eyes?

"You too, Aka-chin." Murasakibara pointed out, and met his impending doom.


End file.
